A Scooby Family Father's Day
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Willow's Child Universe. Xander celebrates his first Father's Day. Meanwhile, the other Scoobies realize that they've had the perfect Father-figure all along, and Faith makes gifts with Sophie and Lily


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. I do own Sophie, Lily, Jesse and Echo :)

AN: Just a cute little 'Willow's Child' Universe Father's Day one-shot. This is set at about the time 'Scooby Family Snapshots' is currently up to. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Little Red, Lilypad" Faith greeted as she entered the room, seeing Lily in her Highchair scribbling on a piece of paper, and Sophie at thetable surrounded by scattered craft supplies and.. Dry macaroni, a piece of which Miss Kitty Fantastico The 2nd was currently scooting around the floor. Okay then. "Uh, what you doin' there?"

"Making Father's Day presents" said Sophie.

"Fuffer Day!"

"But you two don't.."

"I know" said Sophie, cutting off her confused Aunt. "But we do have a Grandpa.."

"Gampa!"

".. Giles, so we're making presents for him."

"Pesen fo' Gampa!" Lily cooed, holding up her scribble.

"Because he's coming to visit" Sophie continued, before pointing to a small pile of parcels in another chair. "Mommy Willow and Mama Tara got him presents, too. This is the first time, though. It's 'cause Mommy Willow got a, what did she say, um, Epi-pen? No that's Mama Tara's allergic thingy. Um, a epitaphy?" She paused shaking her head. "Uh.."

"Epiphany?" Faith offered.

"Yeah, that's it!" Sophie grinned. "After we sawed her parents in L.A, Mommy Willow got an epiphany that even though Giles isn't her Daddy biosophicaly.."

"Biologically" Faith corrected.

"..Yeah, that, he is her Daddy in every other way that counts. Mama Tara thought it too, so they got him Father's Day presents."

"Huh.." Faith fell silent for a moment, thinking. Buffy had a gift for Giles too, she'd seen her wrapping it, and she was pretty sure that Dawn didn't like Chocolate Gingers, a few bags of which the youngest Summers had brought home from The Mall yesterday. "Hey, Father's Day is this weekend isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Right" Faith took the seat beside her niece, reaching for some cardboard, glitter glue, and a handful of macaroni. "Mind if I borrow this stuff, Little Red? I wanna make somethin' too."

Sophie flashed a knowing smile.

"Who for?"

The Dark Slayer didn't answer, but shook her head, chuckling as she got to work. Knowing Sophie like she did, she couldn't help thinking that the little girl had this planned right from the beginning of their conversation, if not longer.

* * *

Xander woke early, which was unusual for him on a Sunday. There was something special about this particular Sunday, but he couldn't remember what it was. He shrugged, then, hearing Jesse gurgling through the baby monitor, got up to tend to his son, deciding to let Anya sleep in.

"Hey, little guy" said Xander, his already big heart swelling with love when Jesse beamed up at him from his crib, squealing joyfully at his Father's presence. "Did you have a good sleep?" Xander had just scooped up the baby to carry him to the change table, when Anya burst into the Nursery, looking very annoyed.

"Xander, what are you doing?!"

"I was trying to let you sleep.." said Xander, confused.

"No, no, no!" Anya snapped, snatching their son from his arms. "I'm supposed to let you sleep today!" She pushed Xander out of the room.

"Why?" asked Xander, still confused.

"It's Father's Day! Now go sleep until our Tiny Human and I come to bring you breakfast and shower you with gifts!" The Nursery door slammed in Xander's face.

He blinked, then headed back to his room, thinking.

"Father's Day.. I'm a Father" Xander whispered to himself, as if he had only fully grasped the information just now. "I'm a Father.."

* * *

Giles was just beginning to wake when there came a knock at his bedroom door.

"Grandpa Giles, are you awake?" Sophie called.

"Yes, dear" said Giles sleepily. "What.."

"Happy Father's Day!" everybody chorused as they burst into the room.

Giles felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He had seen himself as a Father of sorts to the younger Scoobies for a while, but to know they viewed him the same way warmed his heart.

"We made you breakfast!" Willow grinned, placing a tray of food on his lap.

"And got you presents!" said Dawn, holding up a parcel.

"Thank you, everyone. You really didn't have to.."

"We wanted to" Buffy smiled.

Giles opened his gifts, mostly new books. When the others left to allow him to eat his breakfast in peace, Faith shuffled forward, awkwardly thrusting a hastily wrapped package into his hands.

"Happy Father's Day, G."

"Thank you, Faith." Giles tore it open to reveal a picture frame made of cardboard, macaroni and glitter glue, with a picture of himself and Faith taken on she and Buffy's Wedding Day displayed within it.

"It's stupid, isn't it.."

"No, not at all!" said Giles. "It's wonderful, I know exactly where to put this."

"Okay, well, I'll just leave ya to your breakfast then.." Faith paused in the doorway. "I've never given a Father's Day Present before. Just thought you should know."

* * *

"Happy Father's Day!" Anya announced, handing a gift to Giles as she entered the House that afternoon. Xander came in after her, gaze fixed on Jesse whom he cradled against his chest.

"Oh good, you guys are just in time for lunch!" called Tara from the Kitchen.

"I'll come help!" said Anya. Xander moved to follow her. "Not you!" She gently pushed him to sit beside Giles. "Daddies sit and relax today!"

"Are you enjoying your first Father's Day, Xander?" Giles asked.

"Huh?" Xander tore his eyes away from Jesse. "Oh, yeah, it's great."

"Mine too."


End file.
